As sete regras do amor
by Diih.Cullen
Summary: Bella perdeu a mãe muito cedo, porém antes morrer, Renne fez um cronograma da vida da garota, para que ela vivesse bem sem a sua orientação. O único problema é que o coração não tem data marcada para surpreender a garota, deixando-a confusa sem saber o que fazer.


Fic nova fresquinha, saindo do forno! Antes de tudo gostaria de dizer que os personagens não são meus e nem a idéia da fic, essa estou baseando no filme cujo nome é o mesmo da fic. Espero que vocês gostem, ela não será muito longa por que o filme é bem rápido e direto, mas vou fazer o máximo possível para sair o melhor possível.

**Sinopse**: Antes da mãe de Bella morrer, ela fez um cronograma da vida da garota, para que ela vivesse bem sem a sua orientação. Aos sete anos Bella perde a mãe, apartir dai começa a seguir rigorosamente o cronograma, isso até um imprevisto acontecer.

Todos humanos.

**Capítulo 1 - Pequeno anjo.**

_**3° pessoa**_

_**Alguns anos atras...**_

-Onde está minha pequena picasso? - Charlie disse entrando na sala se aproximando da mesinha cheia de tinta onde a pequena garotinha desenhava. -Deixe- me ver? - ele pediu a ela que mostrou seu desenho sorrindo. - Uau! Outra obra de arte.

-Não é - ela cantarolou.

-É sim - ele riu.

-Você só está dizendo isso por que é meu pai - ela sorriu pra ele - Tem alguma coisa queimando?

-A não... - Charlie murmurou correndo de volta à cozinha, onde se arriscava novamente para fazer o jantar. O fim de tarde estava lindo em Phoneix, o sol estava se pondo lentamente, de casa dava para ouvir o barulho das ondas do mar calmo. Tudo estava normal, exceto por Renne, na varanda em seu cobertor, aproveitando os momentos em casa depois de meses no hospital. A garotinha Isabella abriu a porta de casa e correu em direção a sua mãe, anciosa para lhe mostrar o seu desenho, ela colocou sua pequena mão sobre a de sua mãe, à despertando de seu cochilo.

-O papai estragou a janta de novo - sorriu.

-Ele aprende, é um bom aluno, meu anjo - Renne sorriu. A menina abriu sua pintura de frente à sua mãe - Oh! Está maravilhoso - Renne declarou.

-É o céu - disse a pequena Isabella, sua mãe sabia o por que do desenho, todos diziam a garotinha que era pra onde ela iria. - O que eu vou fazer sem você, mamãe? - a pequenina disse tristemente.

-Vem aqui querida - sua mãe esticou o braço a puxando para debaixo de seu cobertor - Vamos fazer o seguinte, vou te fazer uma lista e, quando não souber o que fazer e seu pai também não souber, ainda estarei la para segurar sua mão - disse sua mãe com a voz carregada de emoções - Agora me empreste isso - ela pediu uma de suas folhas especiais de desenho - Me de o lápiz também - Renne abriu sua mão sobre o papel, passando o lápis entre o seu dedo desenhando o formato de sua mão no canto da folha, e então fez uma linha que ia quase até o outro lado da folha.

-Aqui - ela puxou um traço da linha - 7 anos.

-Sete e meio - corrigiu a doce garotinha.

-Sete e meio, tudo o que tem que fazer é brincar o máximo que puder. - outro traço - Aos nove faça seu pai te levar ao acamapamento é um ritual importante - outro traço - Aos doze seria legal tentar um cargo importante na escola, que tal tezoureira?

-Que tal presidente? - disse a pequena, sua mãe sorriu e anotou presidente da classe na linha.

-O colegial é muito importante, o primeiro namorado deve ser aos dezesseis anos, um garoto legal com quem vai se divertir. - disse Renne.

-Devo casar com ele? - perguntou Isabella, curiosa.

-Não, não, vamos chama-lo de número 1. Depois seu primeiro objetivo na faculdade é se formare, o segundo vida amorosa, ai ve 3. - ela sorri - Tem que ter muita esperiência antes de se casar, depois deve decidir do que quer trabalhar, você pode ser qualquer coisa que quiser - disse Renne pensativa - Hmm... Médica?

-Eww sangue! - disse Isabella fazendo careta. Renne ri.

-Advogada? - ela olha a pequenina.

-O que eles fazem?

-Eles brigam e conseguem o que querem.

-Parece legal, vou ser isso - disse a pequena animada.

-Não seja precipitada... - mais um traço - Você pode ir para a Europa se quiser, é um bom lugar para o 4 romance, depois estará pronta para um namoro sério com o 5 rapaz.

-Vou ficar bem, vou casar com o 6, pode descansar - a pequenina disse preocupada com a aparência exausta da mãe, que por outro lado continuou puxando traços e escrevendo 6 e 7. - O sete é o escolhido? O que ele tem de diferente?

-Você vai ver fogos de artifício! - Renne suspirou.

-Igual ao quatro de Julho*?

_*Four of July - dia da independência dos EUA._

-É um tipo diferente de fogos de artifício - disse a mãe, colocando a mão da garotinha sobre o papel e desenhando seu formato. - Vai entender quando acontecer... - ela suspirou olhando Charlie que se aproximava - E Bella, as mãos dele se encaixarão! - ela concluío segurando a mão de Charlie. A garotinha inocente sorriu olhando entre seu papai e sua mamãe. Aquela noite a janta teve um gostinho diferente, não por Charlie a ter queimado, mas por Renne que sabia bem o que estava acontecendo, agradescendo a Deus por sua filhinha doce e inocente não perceber sua dor. Após isso todos foram dormir.

Isabella dormia feito um anjo, um fio de sol entrava pela janela e se estendia pela metade de seu colxão. Charlie sentou-se na beirada, acariciando seus cabelos, seus olhos inchados e vermelhos.

-Oi papai - Isabella disse quando acordou.

-Olá anjinho - Charlie disse fraco - A mamãe... - suspirou - A mamãe passou muito mal ontem a noite - ele disse, embora a pequena fosse tão nova, ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer, as lágrimas encheram seus olhinhos - Venha cá, de um abraço no papai - ele a puxou, abraçando-a forte. Isabella estendeu sua pequena mão e colocou sobre o formato da de sua mãe, a partir daquele dia, aquele papel não sairia mais perto dela, ela pensou, desse jeito mamãe estaria sempre segurando sua mão.

**_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T**

_**No presente**_

Isabella está em um taxi voltando para seu apartamento, seu namoro de três anos com Jacob Black acabou à alguns minutos atras, é incrível como a garota parece bem, nenhuma lágrima ou gritos nada, apenas um pacífico término. Ela chega no apartamento e corre para o quarto, se ajoelha de frente a cama e puxa sua caixa marrom escuro que guarda ali há muito tempo. Subindo para a cama ela abre a caixa onde estão suas recordações, a priemira coisa que vê é sua camiseta do acampamento de verão em Phoneix, depois seu botom de presidente do grêmio da escola. Cavando mais um pouco acha a flor de plástico que Ben lhe deu no colegial, as cartinhas de Paul, um bixinho de pelúcia presente de Peter, uma boína vermelha que ganhou de Pierre em Paris, seu diploma de direito da universidade do Arizona. Por fim, ela suspira enquanto pega o papel de desenho mais importante de sua vida, cuidadosamente risca com a caneta o número cinco, tirando a aliança do dedo e colocando numa caixinha etiquetada, onde escreve "Jacob Black" antes de fechar e colocar no fundo da mala voltando a guardar as coisas. Pode parecer loucura, ou obssessão, mas sim a garota ainda tem o cronograma que sua mãe fez há anos atras. Depois que cresceu Isabella se tornou extremamente organizada e decidda, tudo que fazia era controlado por uma agenda riscada rigorosamente a cada vez que cumpria uma tarefa. A garota sempre foi uma aluna aplicada se formando com as melhores notas na faculdade de direito, que fez um ano em Paris, onde aprendeu francês e, terminou em Phoenix. Há algum tempo ela havia se mudado para o centro da cidade, mas todas as sextas ia até a casa de seu pai, sempre no mesmo horário para jantar. Depois de tomar banho e se vestir estava pronta para ir até a casa de Charlie, pegando a sopa que havia feito e riscando "sopa" de sua agenda, ela desceu pelo elevador até o estacionamento do prédio onde estava seu carro. Charlie havia preparado a salada e a mesa estava arrumada quando Isabella chegou com a sopa, ela cumprimentou seu pai com um abraço rápido e os dois se sentaram. Charlie abriu o champanhe e colocou nas taças.

-Ao término com Jacob - ele ergeu a taça entregando a Bella e pegando a outra pra brindar.

-Como você...

-A aliança - ele disse a interrompendo.

-A ta - ela sorriu - Mas não coloque desse jeito, Jacob foi um relacionamento produtivo pra mim! - ela disse sentando e bebendo o champanhe.

-Bella ele te traiu - Charlie a olhou incrédulo.

-E agora eu sei que não posso namorar e perdoar alguém que traia, por que ele vai trair de novo - ela disse bem humorada - E de qualquer jeito meu brinde vai continuar!

-A o cronograma - disse ele desanimado.

-A qual é pai? Não da pra negar que tudo que a mamãe falou pra eu fazer foi o certo, é a magia da minha vida - ela sorriu sonhadora.

-É - Charlie murmurou antes de começar a servir a comida.

De volta ao apartamento Isabella ignorou o telefone que tocou quinze vezes antes de dormir, ela sabia que Jacob tentaria te-la de volta, mas agora estava na hora de seguir em frente, foi um relacionamento com o quinto rapaz como sua mãe tinha dito. Para Isabella havia sido uma esperiência valida de uma vida de casal e ela já se sentia pronta para o sexto. Ela se sentia apoiada por Renne em suas decisóes e, não importava o quanto falassem, ela não desistiria da magia de sua vida, de sempre sentir sua mãe à aconselhando, de se sentir guiada e amada. Isabella dormiu, calma e tranquilamente como em qualquer outra noite.

_**_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**_

_**N/A: **_Para as possíveis leitoras...

Eu realmente amo o filme e, depois de assistir milhares de vezes que aquela luz estalou na minha cabeça, por que não tranforma-lo em fic? Juntando as duas paixões da minha vida, filmes e fic, estou eu aqui pela primeira vez baseando a fic em filme, espero que vocês gostem assim como estou gostando de escrever, se gostarem escrevão também, é bom e vai me fazer muito feliz.

Obrigada por lerem, beijos e até o próximo capítulo.


End file.
